Bed frames are the structures used to support a bed's box spring and/or mattress, elevating them off the floor, e.g., so that the bed is at a more comfortable height, making it is easier to get into and out of the bed. A variety of different conventional bed frames exist. Some are wooden platforms. Probably the most common and least expensive type, however, is a steel frame that typically includes, a peripheral structure, often one or more cross beams to provide additional support, and multiple legs. Unfortunately, the present inventor has discovered that most of such conventional steel bed frames, while adequate for the foregoing basic purpose, often are cumbersome to deal with, e.g., in terms of packaging, shipping, and then subsequent assembly and disassembly when it is desired to move the bed frame to a different location.